


No Time for Horror Movies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies are never fun after you're a hero of time in a SBURB session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme:  
> \------  
> DavexJohn OR DavexJade, horror movies, hurt/comfort
> 
> Concept goes something along the lines of, after the game, Dave remembers every timeline that his clones were ever in. So he has memories of all the different creative, nasty ways he and everyone he cares about died...meaning horror movies can get pretty nightmarish for him.
> 
> Bonus points if they don't actually start off together and somehow slowly make their way there, but I'm not picky. Just a sucker for drawn-out multichapters. X3

Jade had always been a fan of horror movies, sitting in her room with Bec, clutching a pair of squiddles as horrific images played on the screen of her lunchtop. She loved the feeling of nearly jumping out of her skin as they played on, then hugging Bec, opening pesterchum and drowning out any post-film jitters she had accquired. 

Then the game took place, and effectively ruined some of the things she had enjoyed the most, such as her horror movie routine. But even that changed, and their SBURB session had come to a close, leaving the four friends to a new world. It was basically their world, but their homes were all closer together. And with that new world they kept some things left over from the game, and with a lot of messing around, Jade had crossed paths with a way to recreate some classic horror movies.

Finding the way to make them was the hardest part, and it was all down hill from there. The first few movies that popped out were interesting enough; Dracula, The Ring, Scream, Friday the 13th, but none were anything that she hadn't seen before, or found particularly interesting. But after a long time of trial and error, sometimes not even getting proper movies at all, Jade succeeded in creating Saw 5.

She smiled, grabbing the movie box off of the platform and turning to leave when a thought crossed her mind, and she slumped down in a feeling of defeat. What was the use of watching it all by herself, now that not even Bec was there with her? She brightened up a moment later, clutching the disk in one hand as she shot up and began to run down the various rooms of her home and up into her bedroom, plopping down on her bed as she reached for her lunchtop and flipped it open. 

It took a moment to get loaded up fully and log on, but when she did she silently thanked the stars that Dave was online. She clicked on his chumhandle, opening up a new window and typing into the box. 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--   
GG: hey dave!    
TG: sup harley    
GG: i just found a really cool way make movies!    
TG: movies  
TG: what kind of movies  
TG: please no shitty nic cage movies ive seen enough of those    
GG: no shitty movies here!  
GG: just saw    
TG: saw?    
GG: you know the horror movie series!    
TG: that saw    
GG: yes that saw! so what do you think?    
TG: what do i think about what    
GG: will you watch it with me?  
GG: gosh dave what are you doing?  
GG: you seem really distracted!    
TG: yeah sure  
TG: johns here now  
TG: so  
TG: you know    
GG: yeah yeah i know  
GG: hehehe    
TG: okay fine harley ill watch your movie with you    
GG: yay!  
GG: come to my house tonight and well watch it  
GG: it can be like a friend-date!  
GG: bye dave!   
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--   
TG: a date 

When Dave finally arrived that night his chest was rising at a fairly fast speed. Jade looked at him, standing in the doorframe with his usual outfit on, his red sleeved broken record shirt and black jeans, with red tennis shoes. It seemed like he hadn't realised Jade had opened the door to let him in, and his eyes were wandering around the exterior of her large home, looking at the plants placed in front of her door, and the sturdy white walls. 

Jade caught herself looking at him, just him in general. The way his hair fell in his face and was blown back by the breeze. The slight glint off of his glasses that cast a small patch of light onto the wall next to her head. The way he stood with his hands carelessly in his pockets and his hip jutted out slightly, and he just stood there, watching something or another while Jade watched him. 

It only took a small turn of his head for her to realise that he was watching her, and she jumped, visibly startled and embarrassed of being caught watching him. He jumped too, from not knowing she was there in the first place, but also from being the object of her gaze. Jade stepped back into the entryway, holding her hand and showing the way into her home. Her face was flushed and she looked down at her feet.

He looked around the large entry way, looking up at the stuffed Typheus standing on the transportalizer as they began the trek up to her room. His eyes, although hidden behind his shades began to wander up the walls of her home. Dead animal heads, pictures of blue women, various assorted mummies, valiant knights, and finally more dead animals. All these levels until they even reach a useable transportalizer. 

Soon enough they reached her bedroom, and Dave looked around, walking to the window to take in the sight. Her room stretched far above the ground, and when he looked down he began to feel queasy, never really getting over his childish (to him) fear of heights. 

"Damn Harley, you've got a real view." He muttered, and she smiled, sitting down on her bed. He turned around to look at her, and saw that she had stretched out back on her bed. Her shirt, just a plain blue shirt, had ridden up, exposing the bottom part of her stomach. The bottom part of bellybutton was just visible, and Dave swallowed, his lips suddenly gone dry. He turned away before anything else had the chance to happen.

"Yep! So, should we start the movie?" She asked, sitting up and crawling over to her lunch top. She opened the disk drive, opening the case and putting the movie in. She sat back on her feet, adjusting the settings so the screen suddenly appeared on the wall. Dave stepped back and looked at it, examining it while Jade bustled around with her cookalizer and refrigerator, setting things up and doing any last minute organisation.

She finally tapped her finger on Dave's shoulder and he spun around, looking at her smiling face. The mass pile of squiddles behind her had grown in size and numbers, and next to the pile, scattered around, were bowls of popcorn, bottles of fizzy drinks and some type of candy. Jade flopped back onto the pile of plush squiddles and Dave stood there, watching as her shirt flew up again when she stretched.

"Come on Dave, you can sit next to me!" She called, and Dave reluctantly sat down next to her, pulling his feet into the pile of soft toys. It was oddly comfortable, and he began to relax as she turned off the lights and grabbed her lunch top off of the floor and began to fiddle with the controls. "Have you seen the first ones?" She asked, and Dave nodded. Before the game he had seen all of them, but never got around to seeing the fifth one, and by that point he had thought it was to late.

"What about you?"

"Yes, I love horror movies! I used to watch them all the time with Bec." She began, and then proceeded to tell Dave everything about her movie experiences, until the title screen came up. At that point the two friends quieted down and began to watch the start of the movie.

It began to play and Jade sat, curled up with a bowl of popcorn between her and Dave. It was only just beginning, and Seth Baxter, a convicted murderer, awoke chained to a table beneath a pendulum blade. To release himself, he had to crush his hands between presses on either side of the table; though he does so, the pendulum still swung down and violently cut him in half with a face watching through a whole in the wall. 

A scream ripped through the air and Jade jumped, as a squiddle flew in the air, hitting the screens projection. Jade began to fumble for her lunchtop as Dave curled up into himself and burrowed deep into the squiddle pile, even as the movie still played. Jade hastily switched it off, shutting her computer and removing any trace of the movie, even shoving it under her bed for good measure. 

"Dave! Dave, what's wrong?" She cried, dragging him out from under the squiddles, and turning on the light in her room, pulling his shaking and quivering form onto the ground. "Dave, are you okay?" She called, beginning to raise her voice to a near scream. It was as if he had gone into a trance and blocked out any noise, making her only choice to shake him out of his stupor and try to stop his tears and screams.

Eventually she gave up, just pulling him up and holding him close to her, taking of his glasses and tentatively stroking his hair, gently humming a tune, doing anything she could to stop him shaking. After a long time, she deemed him calm enough to talk, when he finally stopped shaking. 

"Dave…?" She asked, her voice quiet and cautious, as not to startle him. "Dave, what happened?" Her voice was soft and steady, and he finally looked up at her. She could look into his eyes and see what he had felt: Fear, horror, terror, pain; she could only guess it was due to the movie. But what could he have thought of? It didn't seem like something he would do, unless… Unless what? What would cause him to do this, to go so crazy in the first place?

"What do you want…" He muttered after a long pause of silence. Jade swallowed, looking down to where his face had re-tucked itself into her lap, and could see the outline of his head and hair shaking, vibrating almost. Whatever had happened to him that made him scream, it wasn't the only time it had happened; he was remembering a lot now. 

It was an innocent request on her part, how was she meant to know that this would happen? It shouldn't be, no, it wasn't her fault that this had happened, but a thick cloud of guilt hung over her head. It was her fault, so that meant that she had to at least have a go at fixing it. So she took a deep breath, and with nothing left to lose, she kissed him. 

The first thing he noticed after his initial surprise was that her lips were soft, very, very soft. His mind tried to flash back to any indication that this would be something she had planned for, but his mind was blanked. Maybe it was the fact that he was a bit distracted, or maybe it was that she honestly had no idea this was going to happen. He reached his arms up in the air and wrapped them around her neck, pulling her closer to him in a half hearted effort to quell the images that were still flashing through his mind, although at a much slower pace.

He winced as a particularly horrifying image came to the front of his mind, the one that made him scream in the first place. It was just an alternate Dave, created for his own use. He had no idea that the images would come back to him, especially after they had properly ended it: finally met John and Jade face to face; killed Jack Noir; met their alpha counterparts and dealt with all the trolls and their alpha counterparts. So after all that shit they went through, why was the death, however brutal, coming back to his mind?

His arms wrapped around Jade's lower back as she began to pull away, but instead of giving in and kissing him again, she took his arms and laid them down by his sides, even going as far as to stand up and sit back down on her bed, still close to him, but to far away for his tastes.

"Dave, what happened to you?" She whispered, and he realised that she had figured at least some of it out. Shining green eyes looked into bloodshot red for a moment as they stared back at each other, unmoving, unblinking, unable to look away. She could see, no matter how much he tried to act okay, no matter how much he tried to hide how he felt, it was almost as if he was going to throw up. "Dave, you need to tell me what happened, or I can't help you at all." 

"Don't you get it, you can't help me!" He exclaimed, finally giving up on trying to hide her from the brutal truth. She had seen him die, hell, she had shot him to bits once herself. So really, in hindsight he had no reason to hide it from her, wether she could help him or not. 

But the kiss had been a nice touch.

Dave got up and wobbled slightly after that episode had disoriented him. He sat down next to her on her bed, turning and looking at her. In return she looked at him. He leaned forward into her face until their lips were mere centimetres apart.

"Dave, what are you-"

"Don't go." Was all he said. Just two simple words before he sealed the gap between them and kissed her again. She finally gave in and started kissing back. His hand found its way to her head, his thumb stroking her cheek. But yet again, Jade pulled back. 

"Dave, you have to tell me what's wrong!" She exclaimed once more, being relentless as usual. He sighed and shook his head.

"Being a Hero of Time sucks, Jade." 

"Is that what this was about?" She said, standing up and stepping back. He grabbed onto her wrist, looking up at her shocked face, no longer hidden behind his shades. Her hand rose to her face as realisation played through her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. It all made sense to her now, he realised. Why he screamed, what the pictures had enticed, his whole dramatic reaction. 

"It was always me, no matter how many of them there were, it was still Dave Strider. So, now that they're all gone, I still remember them all. And everything about them, and everything that happened to them." He explained. 

"And Davesprite?" She said, and Dave smiled grimly. 

"I guess we share them." He took in a shuddery breath and she sat down and embraced him, her arms tightening around his body. They sat together in a tight embrace for a while more before the images began to flash by again. The pendulum blade swinging and a knife slashing through the air and there was blood, blood everywhere. And before he could help it, before he could compose himself he let out a blood curdling scream.

His lips, open and screaming were quickly met with another set of soft lips and he latched a death grip onto Jade's shoulders. He began to scream into the kiss, or did to the best of his ability. She yanked her lips away, instead burying his face in her shoulder, stroking his hair and shushing him quickly. Seeing him scream brought tears to her eyes that she couldn't withhold, even though she knew she should. 

"Dave it's okay. Nothing will hurt you, I swear. You're safe now, you're immortal!" She said, whispering directly into his ear. While she could do nothing to stop them, but perhaps a distraction was in order? She swallowed the lump in her throat, shifted onto her knees, then stood up and leaned Dave back until he was lying down on her bed. His eyes were shut, possibly in an attempt to block out the fearful images, but she couldn't be sure why. Jade climbed on her hands and knees onto her bed so she hung over Dave, her hands on either side of his head. She swallowed again, and stooped down to his lips. Before her lips made impact with his though, his piercing red eyes flashed open and stopped her, frozen in her tracks. 

"Jade, what are you doing." He asked slowly and she shook her head as she pulled it away.

"You're getting worse, Dave. I had to do something!" She responded, and she could see he allowed himself a small smirk of amusement.

"So you decided that straddling me and going in for my lips was the best idea? You don't see any flaws in your idea?" He asked and she contemplated it for a bit before shaking her head firmly.

"No, I don't." She told him, her eyes determined. "You were screaming into my mouth Dave, so distracting you from that would help, wouldn't it?" By the way she said that though, anyone would be able to tell that she wasn't asking. In her mind she thought that the best way to help him was to kiss away his troubles. His eyes darted down the length of her body for a split second and one thought rode through his mind: If she's willing to help you this way, who are you to complain? 

Maybe it would help. Looking at her neck and beyond, and then the bloody memories plaguing his mind, he leaned up and kissed her waiting mouth. She shifted so that her elbows rested where her hands had been, dropping her body closer to Dave's and pushing him back down, pressing her chest against his, and his back against her soft mattress. Her hands found their way to the sides of his head, pressing against them as she kissed him hard. 

She liked to think that by thinking the thoughts away that she was helping him, but in truth she realised that it was her body acting as the diversion. But with her hands clamped on his head she could feel the shakes lessen and lessen as they continued kissing. Wether or not his horrors were fading away was unknown to her, but as long as he didn't show any signs of thinking anything to grisly, she supposed it was okay.

For now at least.


End file.
